New Pony in Town
by Phoxx-Rain
Summary: Set a thousand years after the end of season three. A cult is trying to bring back one of the rulers of old. Daybreak, a young alicorn mare, has to stop them. I suck a summaries, but if you read and like it and you want your own oc to be in it, pm me with a name and a description, okay? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New pony in town

Ponyville. A peaceful town where most everypony knows each other. But today was different.

On the outskirts of town, a white alicorn mare sped through the Everfree forest only glancing behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. Her mane and tail whipped behind her in the wind like they had a mind of their own. She groaned inwardly. It had taken hours to do her mane up perfectly and now it would be ruined. But she didn't care much about it if it meant getting what she had in her saddle bag safely to Canterlot.

Daybreak had been enjoying her day off in relaxing Phillydelphia when she had received word from her mentor and father in Canterlot. He had said there was something important in the Everfree forest that she had needed to get. Something that had been stolen from the palace. And she had stupidly accepted the challenge without proper directions or descriptions. All she knew was that it had belonged to Princess Luna, a princess long dead. Her father had let her figure out the rest.

Now she wished she had not taken the job so lightly. The ponies that had stolen it had been right in the middle of some kind of ritual. It had looked, to her, like they were trying to bring Luna back to life. So while they had been chanting in some ancient tongue, she had sneaked in and stolen back the diadem and taken to her wings like lightning. She hadn't gone far, though, when she was ultimately shot down by a blast of magic. The fall had either broken or sprained her left wing and at that point she had taken to running.

She burst out of the foliage and stopped to catch her breath for just a moment. Alert to any sounds of approaching hooves she glanced around taking in her surroundings. She spotted a small town nestled in the valley a not far ahead of her but the rest was clear open fields. Breathing hard, she tried to think of what town that could be. She couldn't remember ever having learned of a town so close to the Everfree forest.

Suddenly, behind her, she could here approaching ponies. In a last second decision, she took off for the town, thinking that if they had been secluded in the forest they wouldn't dare bring attention to themselves by entering the town.

She was close, so close, and she could hear the sounds of laughter and the squeals of tiny fillies. If she could only reach them. Desperately, she glanced behind her. There they were. Two black colts not far behind her. Within shouting distance in fact. But they were clearly not trying to communicate with her. She looked back towards the town and found herself just entering, buildings rising up on both sides. She turned a sharp corner-And slammed into another pony, there was a loud "Oof!", and both of them were suddenly sprawled on the ground, her saddle bag almost being knocked off.

"Owww." She said, standing up and trying not to step on the unicorn colt she had barreled over. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Shaking his mane, he stood up and looked at her, smiling. The first thing she noticed about him was his eyes. A deep orange, like a setting sun. She could feel a blush spread across her snout. And she knew she was in love.

"That's okay. Hey you're new. Welcome to Ponyville!" He smiled bigger, and she swooned inwardly. He was the handsomest colt she'd ever seen! She was so distracted by him that she failed to notice the colts that had been chasing her had slinked off into the shadows.

"Thank you." She laughed nervously. "I actually didn't even know this town existed until today."

"Well you've been missing out! C'mon I'll show you around." He turned then and spread wings she hadn't noticed. She glanced at her own wings, instantly regretting the choice of flying away from the cult instead of running first. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, surprised by the genuine concern in his voice.

"I think I broke my wing." She admitted. It certainly felt broken to her. He landed again.

"Then we need to get you to a doctor. C'mon we can walk. I'm Solar Eclipse."

"I'm Daybreak." He motioned for her to follow him, and together they made their way through town, talking and laughing and generally getting to know each other. Daybreak had never felt so happy or comfortable with anypony else she had ever met. Especially not a colt.

Solar Eclipse had expected his day to be as normal as the previous day. It had at least started off normal. Arguing with his twin sister, Lunar Eclipse, had been normal. Doing his chores, normal. And even hanging out with his friends Northern Lights and Shadow Seeker had been part of his daily routine. What he hadn't counted on was being run down by a speeding mare. And then falling-Literally-head over hoofs for her.

He had noticed her eyes first, a deep blue like the winter sky, and then the way she had blushed. He didn't remember _exactly _what happened or what he had said, but he did remember offering to show her around and realizing she had hurt her wing. And now they were walking to the doctor's office.

She was curious about everything, even the little things, and he had to focus just to remember what she had asked or said. He was finding it extremely difficult, however, as he somehow found himself studying her cutie mark. Realizing this, he blushed furiously and looked away quickly, only to find out she had asked him something.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little distracted today, and would you mind repeating that?" He asked. What was wrong with him? He'd never acted this way around Northern Lights, nor any other mare he had met. What made this one so different? She giggled. _She's so cute when she smiles, _he thought.

"I asked how old the town was." She said. Her voice had a musical lilt to it that made his own heart sing.

"Oh, you know I'm not really sure. I know for a fact that it's over a thousand years old. I think even older than Princess Twilight." She glanced at her saddle bags at the mention of the princess, a movement that was not lost on him. _She must have something important that's meant for the princess in there,_ he thought, inadvertently following her gaze before looking forward and blushing again.

They turned a corner and were about to cross the street when a bright blue blur crossed their paths, making both ponies stop. _At least that part was normal, too, _he thought before calling out, "Lights!" making the blue mare stop and turn around.

"Oh, hi Solar!" She said walking back towards him. She then noticed the mare beside him and smiled. "Hi, newcomer! I'm Northern Lights! What's your name?"

"Daybreak." She said, smiling.

"You know, Daybreak, a long time ago there was a pony who lived here. And every time a new pony came to town, she would throw them a party!"

Daybreak seemed to shrink on the spot.

"Please, no! I-I hate crowds. I'm not good with large amounts of people" She stated, her breath coming in quicker bursts.

"Whoa, hey there! I didn't mean to frighten you! I was only telling a story." Lights said, trying to calm her down. The blue unicorn turned her multicolored eyes on Solar, imploring. He shook his head and shrugged. Like he knew how to calm down a hyperventilating mare.

Tentatively, Lights touched Daybreak's shoulder with her hoof.

"Can I get you some water?" She asked.

Daybreak shook her mane.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that." Her voice sounded shaky, but under control, and her breath sounded even again.

"Don't apologize." Lights stated. "We all hate something in this life. I know I do." He face seemed to darken. "Anyway, where are you guys headed?"

"Nurse Red Cross's office, to see if she can fix Daybreaks wing." Solar told her.

"You hurt your wing? Well why are we standing around chatting? Let's go!" And with that the blue unicorn sped off, leading the way. The two alicorns looked at each other before following, a little hesitantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Archenemy

Dark Day paced back and forth in the clearing they had chosen for the ritual. He was furious. Not only had Princess Luna's diadem been stolen right from under their snouts, but the colts he had sent after the thief had yet to return. That meant that the thief was either extremely cunning, or extremely lucky. Which made him even madder.

Around him the other members of the cult shrank in fear every time he passed one of them. As soon as he had noticed that the diadem was missing he had bucked one of the ponies guarding it so hard, he had broken their neck. _This was supposed to be the next step to defeating __**him, **_he thought, aiming another kick at a tree nearby. The tree shook and dropped some of its leaves and birds flew from the top branches to settle in other trees that wouldn't be disturbed. Behind him somepony yelped in fright. He rolled his eyes.

_Insolent fillies_. He thought. Suddenly there was a stomping of hooves and the breaking of twigs as two colts burst into the clearing. Dark Day turned to them expectantly and noticed they were alone. His anger began to boil.

"What happened?" He asked, deathly calm. The colts looked at each other nervously. He knew what that meant. "You lost him!?" He all but screamed.

The colts shrank in fear. Dark Day raised a hoof, threateningly, then lowered it and turned away. "How could this happen?"

Nopony answered him.

"Have you all forgotten why we are here?! With Princess Luna at our sides, the usurper Twilight Sparkle will have no chance against our army!" His voice echoed in the air, reverberating off the nearby trees. He glared at the ponies gathered around him. He was about to say more when the sound of flapping wings drew his attention upward. A Pegasus was approaching. Even from so far below, Dark Day could see the purple markings on his legs, hooves, and face. The Pegasus landed not three feet in front of him and looked around.

"Why has the ritual not started?" He demanded. "I gave you specific orders-"

"I know. But we ran into a complication." Dark Day interrupted. The Pegasus gave him a challenging look.

"What kind of complication?" He asked, stepping towards the earth pony. The blood red colt held his ground.

"The diadem's been stolen." He stated simply. He expected an outburst but instead received only minor shock in the Pegasus's expression. This angered him again. "Are you not upset that our followers cannot even take a command seriously?!"

"Calm yourself, Dark Day. This is but a minor setback. Have you sent out a search party looking for the thief?"

"I had two colts chasing him. But they bring back failure!" Dark Day stomped his hoof in frustration. The Pegasus was unfazed. He turned to the two colts Dark Day had indicated.

"Where did you lose him?" He asked calmly. One of the colts, another earth pony with a dark brown coat and grey mane and tail, stood up.

"He ran into some town at the edge of the forest. Our orders were not to be seen by the public, so we ran back here to report." The brown colt said, bowing his head. The Pegasus turned back to Dark Day and smiled.

"See, they were only following orders. You can't get mad at them for that." The blood red colt didn't smile back. In fact, he seemed to become more upset. Sighing, the Pegasus continued his earlier thought. "Seeing as how none of you can be seen in public without drawing attention, I'll go."

"You?" Dark Day guffawed. "How could you draw less attention than me or anypony else?"

"Seeing as how I've been living there for the past few months, I fit in better than a walking neon sign." This last part was directed at Dark Day.

"Neon sign?" He repeated in indignation. And he charged at the Pegasus. Waiting until the last minute, the Pegasus spread his wings and took to the air, narrowly dodging the stampeding colt. Laughing, the black Pegasus took off for the town at the edge of the Everfree. A town he knew as Ponyville.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nurse Red Cross's office looked more like a one room apartment. It was cozy, yes, and had the distinct feeling of home, but it was more clinic than home. Everything was white, the walls, the cabinets, the cupboards, the counters. Everything except the grey tile floor and the grey patient table in the middle of the room. On this Daybreak was laying, with her wings spread out on both sides of her body.

She was waiting for Nurse Red Cross, and Solar Eclipse and Northern Lights were waiting outside. Now that she had a moment alone, she could reflect on the events of the day, her mind always going back to one moment in particular. The moment she had "fallen in love".

_Shock and surprise was all it was. _She thought. _I just hadn't expected to find a friendly face._

"Well, hello there!" A cheerful voice said behind her. She turned and found herself face to face with an elder unicorn mare. She was wearing a nurse's outfit over her beige coat and her horn stuck out from between long grey streaked bangs. Her cutie mark was a red cross in a circle. "My name is Red Cross. What seems to be the trouble today?"

"Um, I think I may have broken or sprained my wing." Daybreak said, a little timidly. Elder ponies always seemed to make her nervous.

"Well, let me have a look." Red Cross said, smiling. Daybreak held up her left wing, wincing. Red Cross instantly went to work, checking muscles and bones. After a while she stepped back. "It's not broken, nor is it sprained."

"Then why does it hurt so much?" Daybreak asked, folding her wing back to her side.

"It seems that whatever you did pulled a muscle." Red Cross replied.

"That doesn't make sense. I fell from the sky, it should be broken, sprained at the very least. How did I only pull a muscle?" The alicorn argued.

"Actually several muscles. But the answer is, I don't know." The nurse shrugged. "How did you land?"

"Painfully and in a tree." Daybreak said. At that the nurse laughed, which in turn caused Daybreak to laugh. At length, the laughter finally died down.

"I do want you to stay off the wing as much as you possibly can. Give the muscles time to heal." Red Cross said. Daybreak nodded and hopped off the table.

"Thank you, Nurse Red Cross." She said, bowing her head politely. The nurse returned the bow and Daybreak left.

Outside, the sun was bright and she had to squint before her eyes fully adjusted.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Northern Lights came trotting up to her, Solar right behind her.

"Fine. It seems I've only pulled a few muscles and she wants me to stay off it for a while." She replied, carefully avoiding Solar's eyes.

"Pulled a few muscles?" Lights repeated. "How?"

Daybreak shrugged. "But seeing as how I can't use my wings to get home, is there somewhere I can stay for the time being?"

Lights looked at Solar before both ponies nodded.

"The library is open." Solar said. "C'mon we'll take you there."

Daybreak nodded and all three ponies turned to leave. But as soon as she had taken not five steps away from the nurses office, a black and purple blur slammed into her knocking her to the ground. There were surprised yelps, from the ponies in front of her and a loud groan from the pony that had knocked her down.

Getting up, she shook herself to clear her head and looked at the other pony. He had landed on his hooves, wings spread out for balance, and he was crouched in a defensive stance. He had purple markings over his face, legs and hooves. She knew she had seen him somewhere before, but for the life of her she couldn't remember where.

And all of the sudden, he charged her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: According to Plan

It only took a second for Daybreak to process what she was seeing. The Pegasus colt was about to tackle her again. He was heading right for her. Her mind was telling her to run, to get out of the way, but her hooves were planted to the spot.

"Mist!" Lights called out. So they knew this colt. Then why-

Suddenly her anger flared and she was running towards the Pegasus, her horn glowing a deep blood red. Light circled around her, blocking her view of the Pegasus and the adjacent buildings. And then she was behind him, slamming her front legs into the ground, pulling her hind legs forward and kicking out, hoping for something to hit, channeling the extra momentum to her hind legs. There was a thump and a yelp of pain behind her.

She turned around and saw that the Pegasus had landed face down with his front legs underneath him and his hind legs dangling in the air, his wings spread out like an eagle. Lights was laughing hysterically and Solar had a smirk on his face. The Pegasus groaned loudly.

"Oh, what hit me?" He said, his voice muffled by the dirt. This brought another round of laughing from Lights. Solar walked over to him, grabbed his tail in his teeth, and pulled him to his feet. "Thanks."

"You just-gasp-got bucked-gasp-by a girl!" Lights managed to choke out between her laughing.

The Pegasus turned towards Daybreak, a questioning look on his face.

"You bucked me?" He asked, general surprise in his voice. Daybreak snorted indignantly.

"You were about to run me down." She replied, stepping towards him. He flinched as if he thought she was going to buck him again then, deciding she wasn't, folded his wings across his back.

"Sorry about that. Every new pony gets the official "Mist Shadow Hello" whether they want it or not." He finished his sentence with a flourish. Solar snorted.

"When did that become an actual thing? Five minutes ago?" Solar asked, laughing.

"Yes." Mist declared, stomping his hooves. "So be honored that you're the first."

"Oh, I am so honored to have gotten tackled and almost attacked." Daybreak replied, sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"See? . . . Wait." Mist Shadow's eyes narrowed at her tone. Daybreak noticed something in his eyes, for a brief moment, before he was laughing. "Whatever. Well, I've got things to do so be seeing you."

He spread his wings and took flight again and within seconds he had disappeared into the clouds.

"That was Mist Shadow. He's the best cloud buster in all of Ponyville." Solar said as soon as the black Pegasus had gone. "His record is ten seconds flat."

"It's not that impressive." Lights said, as they continued on their way to the library. "Now, if he were a descendant of Rainbow Dash, that would be impressive."

Daybreak listened to their conversation without much interest, still thinking about what she had seen in Mist Seekers eyes. She'd seen the look before, but on a different pony. A pony she had surpassed in magical strength long before she had become an apprentice to her father. It was hatred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well that didn't go according to plan at all_. Mist Shadow thought as he soared away from the group. _That obnoxious little-Who does she think she is? Bucking me... I was so close!_

He kicked at a cloud in irritation, diminishing it to little puffs of wind and droplets of water. He kicked another, then another, before finally settling on a fourth cloud, his anger dissipated.

_This may be harder than I thought it would be. _He thought, as he looked down on Ponyville. From his vantage point, he could see all the way to the Everfree forest. He thought about going back and asking for help, but he was too proud for that. He couldn't risk being laughed at. If he was going to be the new ruler, no one would be allowed to laugh at him. _I'll just have to muscle through it._

_And that alicorn. _Mist's anger flared again. _She will have to die. There will be no one in my way. As soon as I have the last piece in hoof, I will be unstoppable! _He ran through a checklist in his head. _Celestia's crown, check. Blood of the descendants, in progress. Luna's diadem, in progress._

As he sat on the cloud, contemplating his next move, he failed to notice the air beside him waver like heat rising from the ground.

_Mist Shadow. _A voice whispered in his mind, startling him. He grimaced, but as the sound of the voice registered his face softened.

"Moon Shimmer." He said aloud. "My faithful servant."

Beside him the figure of a mare appeared from thin air. She had a black coat and a light red mane and tail. She was surrounded by a greyish glow, emitted from her horn, allowing her to levitate.

"Your only faithful servant." She said, bringing herself closer so as not to be seen. "Or the only one you trust with your actual plans."

Mist Shadow laughed.

"You have been with me since the beginning. How can I not trust you?" He asked.

"True." Moon Shimmer agreed. "So what is the next phase?"

"The next phase? We need that diadem." He growled. Stomping his hoof into the cloud.

"That's easy. Leave that to me" She assured him. "And? What next?"

"We'll need the blood." He said. "The other two alicorns. We'll need them."

"Not the new one?" Shimmer asked. "Won't she be a-"

"No. Her you can kill." Mist interrupted, malevolently. Shimmer nodded.

"I'll bring you her horn." She promised before disappearing once again, off to finish her task.

_Good. _He thought. _Very good. Now I just need the other two alicorns. And then I will finally rule all of Equestria. And Nopony will stand in my way!_


End file.
